Out of curiosity
by Anki-Shai
Summary: In which Thorin knows what Thranduil is trying to do and enjoys every minute he spends denying him the pleasure of getting closer to Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of curiosity**

**By Anki Shai**

The music filled the mighty halls of Erebor.

The reconstruction of the Kingdom of the Dwarves would have to wait until the celebrations were over. Which means it would take a while. However, while the joy was still fresh and the relief of victory could be felt in the air the party would continue. And, whenever there was a huge party like this one the Elven-King, Thranduil of Mirkwood, would be there.

He sat in one of the main tables overlooking the huge room, his head cocked to the side and his eyes fixated on the single person who called his attention the moment this whole business started.

King Thranduil had never seen a creature such as this one. Smaller than a Dwarf, exuberant and quiet polite, the Hobbit had in him a fire Thranduil had only seen on the First Born at the beginning of the ages. There was something innocent, but not foolish, daring, but not arrogant, and quiet content, but not yet completely happy in this small creature. Curious but so filled with life, there was something about the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, that drag him, enchanted him. Oh, If Thranduil could only speak with the Hobbit alone, if he could take those dirty hands of that Dwarf from Bilbo maybe just maybe…

But, how could he make sure no one notice him trying to get close to the mortal? It would be that difficult, he was in a hall full of drunk Dwarves, drunk Men and half-drunk Elves, if he was carefull...But, by the Valar, why was he so work up by this? It was a simple mortal! A Halfling! It shouldn't matter that much! And yet...yet, Thranduil could never forget the first time he met Bilbo Baggins and he couldn't deny this _pull_ he felt in his chest, this _need_ to get closer and know more about the Hobbit.

The Elven-king was suddenly aware of more than a couple of eyes on him. Thranduil blinked only to notice the eyes of the Hobbit staring right inside his, the Elven-king was startled and this only made him choke on the wine he had been drinking and avert his eyes from the object of his curiosity. He closed his eyes, cursing his luck for he knew there was more than one person in the Halls who had noticed his _interest_ in Bilbo Baggins.

With a sigh, and as much dignity as he could muster, Thranduil lifted his stare to see Bilbo going back to singing and dancing with the young Dwarves, Fili and Kili. The king cleared his throat, straightened on his seat and then noticed the cunning, amused and oh, so insufferable smug expressions on Gandalf and Elrond's faces. Thranduil saw a napkin being handled to him and notice Legolas showing the same stare as Elrond and Gandalf, the King narrowed his eyes at his son who soon after decided to pretend nothing happened.

Thranduil was about to take another sip from his cup when Elrond finally spoke, "Are you enjoying the view…I mean, festivities Thranduil?"

"Yes, yes I am." Replied Thranduil curtly, Lindir covered his sudden snigger with his close fist pretending to stop a cough. Elrond smiled widely leaning in nodding towards Bilbo who was now singing out loud with Thorin and his company laughing at the Hobbit's antics.

"He is quite the character, isn't he?" Gandalf snorted, Lindir rolled his eyes and Elrond continued talking. "Bilbo Baggins certainly is someone we're not used to deal with. He is special, the life of the Valar gleams in his eyes and yet…there is no _magic_, nothing extraordinary…"

"Oh, but there is…Hobbits may not have magic, Lord Elrond, but they have something we, sometimes, forget." Replied Gandalf both of them still paying close attention to Thranduil who was trying very hard not to look at the Hobbit and to pay attention to Gandalf's and Elrond's conversation.

"They know how to enjoy the little things. They understand the world is more than power, heroic quests and the chase of treasures or honor." Lindir narrowed his eyes while trying to look at the Hobbit then at the occupants of his table. There and then, Lindir decided someone should take away the wine for he had never seen Lord Elrond as ready as he seemed to be to bring about some mischief along with Mithrandir.

Lindir inclined his cup and observed the red beverage with suspicion.

"Yes, I may have to agree with you, Mithrandir." Commented Elrond. "Once you met Bilbo you understand why the little things matter, why even the smallest things can be capable of changing the greatest ones."

Thranduil stood up ready to leave before either of his companions could say anything else. Not such a luck, however, for Mithrandir spoke loud enough to stop him.

"Try to not get into any trouble with Thorin, King Thranduil. This is a party…"

"It wouldn't do any good if, because of your curiosity, this ends up like a quarrel of the old days…" Finished Elrond, Thranduil winced but didn't say anything.

"Too bad Lady Galadriel wasn't here." Elrond laughed shaking his head at Gandalf's comment.

"Oh, don't even start, I think she would have made Thranduil suffer even more."

"Tell me about it, I still don't get what those elk jokes were about." Commented Lindir to which Elrond and Gandalf started laughing out loud.

* * *

Thranduil moved subtly around the room, his eyes ever so slightly wandering to where Bilbo was sitting, Fili and Kili were around him and the Elven-king was trying to see a way around the young Dwarves. Suddenly, Thranduil's blue eyes found themselves looking into a pair of dark ones. There was a silent contest between himself and Thorin who had been following his every move since he left the table.

The sound of music, laugh and conversation filled the room while the kings of two different races had a staring contest. There was fire and animosity on those eyes and Thranduil lifted an eyebrow daringly, his lips twitching upwards in a mocking smile. But Thorin, well Thorin smirked openly, he sneaked around and wrapped his arm around Bilbo's shoulders and then, with a lift eyebrow of his own went to speak with the Hobbit.

Thranduil watched, narrowing his eyes while grabbing the cup with more force than necessary. Did Thorin think, for one second, he would best Thranduil? Did that…that Dwarf really thought that Thranduil couldn't have the Hobbit by his side the way the prince have him at the moment?

"Ah, your majesty," Thranduil lowered his sight startled by the sudden interruption, he saw Dain smiling widely at him. "Do not be reluctant to approach the table. I know Thorin can be quite stubborn, he doesn't let go that easily of a quarrel…but, he is also wise, kind of…perhaps, this is the right time to try and patch things up."

The Elven King thought about this for a moment, his mind already working on the possibilities. He smiled nodding his head walking alongside Dain to Thorin's table. Suddenly, the whole company went silent and all eyes were on the elf, Bilbo observed the scene with curiosity oblivious to Thorin's sudden tightening of his hold or the heated glares between king and prince.

Thranduil raised his eyebrow, lips twitching upwards as he leant in grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring some on one cup then on his own. He grabbed the filled cup and extended it to Thorin. The Dwarf looked suspiciously at the cup then at Thranduil, but the Elven-King was already distracted with the sight of Bilbo who was midly interested in what was happening.

"For peace, right Master Baggins?" Asked Thranduil inclining his head to Bilbo, the Hobbit smiled at the Elf nodding his head.

"Right, peace and a good night of drinking and eating!" The whole table erupted in exclamations of agreement and Bilbo, confused and rather puzzled as what was really happening was the only witness to the whispered words between Thorin and Thranduil.

"May the best _king_ win."

"So be it."

* * *

**AN: **I know, I know...I promise this is the last one...


	2. May the best King win

**Chapter 2**

**May the best King win**

Curiosity was a deathly feeling. Its dangerous clutches usually led you to unexpected results; provoking unwanted reactions and making you stir with strange emotions. Much like he was feeling at the moment.

The Elven-King of Mirkwood tilted his head to the side, his elbow resting on the table with his wrist making circles to stir the red beverage on the cup he was holding. But the eyes of the King were always in one person, in the only one who had stirred in him a curiosity he didn't feel since the old days. Bilbo Baggins looked taken aback eying Thorin with suspicion as the Dwarf placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in with a half smirk in place. Thranduil hated the Dwarf. He wouldn't be even closer to Bilbo if it hadn't been for the question Thranduil asked. It was thanks to him Thorin Oakenshield could even lean so intimately closer to the Hobbit. He felt a pang of jealousy and his hand closed tightly around the cup on his hand.

The whole situation was absurd!

And, what angered Thranduil the most was his lack of understanding at why exactly was he feeling the way he did.

Observing the source of his curiosity, Thranduil tried to make sense to these _youthful(wild, uncontrollable)_ feelings. It wasn't the beauty. For Thranduil, even in his humble opinion, was more beautiful than any Hobbit, Dwarf (especially Dwarves), Wizards and Elves (let's not even mention Galadriel, Elrond and the others for they didn't need to know about this). So, it wasn't beauty what attracted Thranduil to the Hobbit. Even if, a small hidden part of him admitted Bilbo Baggins was quite handsome, for a mortal.

So, it wasn't beauty.

Maybe, it was because he was the first Halfling he saw in all his life? It could be, he could be curious about this creature he had never heard any mention of in Thingol's palace. Yes, that could be… Thranduil straightened up his eyes caught, for the third time, that gleam in the Hobbit's eyes. A gleam he found enchanting…the real source of his attraction (Curiosity! Curiosity, damn it!) to Bilbo.

He supposed the most interesting aspect of the Hobbit were his eyes. There was something in those light, brown eyes that sparkled with life and joy. Of course the Hobbit still wore the marks of worry and past bittersweet moments, but it seemed as if he had merely dismissed them in favor of something else, something more joyous and lively. But his curiosity didn't end there. Now that he was close to the object of his curiosity he could admire what time and the worries of the happenings didn't allow him to do so before. He could see the twitching of those small, pinkish lips; he noticed the melodic laugh a great difference to the ones Thranduil was used to hear from Dwarves, Men or Elves. The more he observed and hear Bilbo, the more Thranduil felt enchanted. Now, if he could put those dirty paws of Thorin off of Bilbo and regained the Hobbit's attention everything would be perfect with the world. But, how to do it? He never thought Thorin would be this cunning! Thranduil never thought Thorin would just sneak around and then butt in every time the Elven-king tried to make contact with the Hobbit.

"Ain't that right, My Lord?" Thranduil blinked noticing, suddenly, Bilbo, Thorin and the rest of the Dwarves looking back at him. Thorin had a smug smirk on his face, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he looked mockingly at the Elven-king.

"What exactly do you mean?" Yes, Thranduil, tried to show them as much dignity as you could muster... for he had no idea what the Dwarves had been discussing; he had been rather busy…

"I don't think King Thranduil knows what we were talking about, Uncle. He was rather busy looking at our Burglar."

Thranduil was left speechless; Thorin raised an eyebrow with his smirk growing bigger on his face and, much to the horror of the King, Bilbo turned around with his eyebrows lifted and a questioning expression. Kili and Fili shared a knowing glance before turning equally huge grins to Thranduil, Thranduil almost, almost, winced but recovered quickly dismissing the comment with a wave of his hand.

"Absurd. I was merely…" Oh, dear Valar, why couldn't he find an excuse! He went silent, aware of the Dwarves and the Hobbit looking at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You were merely observing our honored guest. It seems to me, King Thranduil," Stated Thorin with a mocking tone as he mentioned the King's name. "That you seemed rather observant of Bilbo Baggins for your eyes have not left him since the party started."

The table went silent. It was one thing to tease the Elven-king and another to call out to what he had been doing. Bilbo seemed rather confused, taken aback he turned to see Thranduil opening and closing his mouth, cheeks rather pink-ish, though Bilbo assumed it was due to the wine instead of Thranduil being embarassed for being discovered while watching Bilbo.

"Oh, then I am to assumed, it is better to keep with the intimate touches the way you, my dear Thorin, keep on doing with here?"

Bilbo made a strange noise turning around to see Thorin narrowing his eyes to a now smirking Thranduil. The Hobbit could sense the sudden pull coming from Thorin's arm, still very much wrapped around him, and then he noticed the rest of the Dwarves looking at them.

"This is what friends do, Thranduil." Thorin was fed up with the formalities and suddenly Bilbo felt he was the source of the oncoming storm. "But of course, I cannot expect you to understand for you should have friends in the first place, am I right?"

Dori, Nori and Bofur sniggered; Balin could only roll his eyes while taking a long sip from his beer. Fili and Kili were the only ones laughing openly and watching the sudden glaring contest with interest and glee.

Thranduil looked around with a sneer of disgust in his face. "I can't pretend you understand the hardships of being a Real King since you have to be one in the first place, am I right, Thorin?"

Thorin hit the table leaning dangerously towards Thranduil who sat back, an innocent expression on his face and his head tilted to the right. No one spoke or moved, the eyes of the people sitting on the table were on both, Thorin and Thranduil, and the sparkles of fire in their eyes.

"What does it feel to be alone in that," This time it was Thorin the one showing a look of disgust as he spat out the words. "Swamp of yours? what does it feel to have only your hand as a real companion?"

Thranduil felt his cheeks burn, he felt the sudden need to wipe Thorin's smug smirk off his face. But then...

"I thought the room was nice." Bilbo said without thinking, he lifted his eyes to find himself looking into thirteenth startled Dwarves and one puzzled elf.

"When did you see _his_ room?"

"When did you see _my_ room?"

Thorin and Thranduil asked at the same time, Bilbo grinned nervously glancing at the others but, apparently, all of them were just as interested in the answer as the King and Prince.

"I…well, I'm…I'm assuming since…" Bilbo gestured with his hands searching inside his head for a good explanation. "I mean, you…you're an elf and everything seems pretty…"

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the lame excuse he had just come up with, Thranduil narrowed his eyes he knew, he could sense there was more to that comment than the Hobbit let on. The Elven-king turned to Thorin and saw the emotions flickering in them. Thranduil held back his smile while turning his clear eyes back to Bilbo. "Oh, I think, Master Baggins this explanation needs a more elaborate answer…unless…unless you want me to show you, personally, my quarters."

"Over my dead body." Declared Thorin hitting the table and standing up, Thranduil didn't even stir he just stare boringly at Thorin with a playful smirk on his face.

"That could be arranged, Thorin Oakenshield. You cannot dictated what Bilbo Baggins desires…"

"Hn, as if he would desire a petty fairy like you!"

"Fairy?" This time around Thranduil did react by leaning forward and looking menacingly at Thorin. The little bickering went left and right for a couple more minutes, Balin observed and realized the interested the both of them had in Bilbo Baggins was something that should be promptly solve or else…

The poor Hobbit didn't even have an idea of what really was happening. Balin finished his beer and with a glance to Fili and Kili he stopped the youngest of the company for meddling in, Kili opened his mouth but Balin stopped him. The young Dwarf huffed and sat again his eyes following something in the distance. Balin stood up, clearing his throat he directed his voice to both, Thorin and Thranduil,

"My dear Sires, I am sorry for interrupting such….energetic conversation but I think I must intervene."

"Do not dare, Balin for this is between the elf and myself…" Started Thorin to which Balin refrained from rolling his eyes, yet again.

"Of course, Thorin, of course…However, I think it is my duty to point out the subject of your quarrel with King Thranduil has already left." Thorin and Thranduil turned to Balin then they looked down and realized Bilbo was no longer there.

"Wh…where did he go?" Asked Thorin with a soft voice, Balin sighed hopping, against all hope, his next words would not start yet another childish quarrel.

"He left with Lord Elrond."

* * *

**AN: **I don't know...I really don't know... Like it? Suggestions? Ideas? Requests?


End file.
